An Unexpected Surprise
by jafarjasmineforever2005
Summary: Sequel to 'Mysterious Love Notes' Sandra and Genie come back from their honeymoon, Jasmine and Aladdin are still planning their wedding, and Jafar is now an active friend in the story. But Sandra finds something out that will change their lives forever...
1. We're Home!

_**An Unexpected Surprise**_

_**Disclaimer: ARW: How many times do we have to say it? This site is for stories that we don't own! We know that! So why do we have to write disclaimers?(Shown lawsuit) Oh, that's why...**_

_**jjf2005: We don't own Aladdin just Sandra Maram and any other characters that are not from the Aladdin movies! (Takes lawsuit away) Phew. Thank you!**_

_**ARW: Good, now that's the lawsuit is gone... let's get down to business.**_

"Jasmine? We're back!" Sandra called from Carpet's back. Genie and Sandra have been in Italy enjoying the sights and sounds, smells and flavors,(and every night each other). Jasmine ran out with Aladdin and the Sultan, happy to see their friends again. Sandra jumped off Carpet and ran to Jasmine.

"Sandra Maram! I missed you. Aladdin and my wedding is almost done, we just need to get you and Genie fitted for your outfits." Jasmine pulled Sandra back into the palace and Genie walked to Aladdin.

"How was the honeymoon?" Aladdin asked. Genie looked at Aladdin.

"Al, you and Jasmine have to get married soon, the honeymoon was the best month of my life! Sandra and I have a great time.:"

"Glad to hear that. Ever since Jasmine's memory came back, she's been eager to talk to Sandra again. She's happy their relationship is back to normal, and no contracts to ruin it." Genie and Aladdin laughed and walked into the palace.

"Jasmine... Ha-have you ever been late?" Sandra asked embarrassed.

"Late?" Sandra stared at her, "_Oh!_ Yeah I have...why?" Jasmine asked.

"My last period ended a day before the wedding...Jazzy, it's been a month and a day." Sandra said worried. Genie made her a new mood ring crown(her old one is going to their first child) and it turned yellow.

"You've never missed a month in your life..." Jasmine said quietly, then smiled, "Praise Allah!" Jasmine ran to hug Sandra and Sandra looked confused.

" 'Praise Allah'? Why?"

"Sandra, you might be pregnant. Want to see the doctor?" Sandra's new crown went to white immediately.

"Pr-pregnant? Should I tell Genie?" Sandra asked scared.

"Not now, but let's just go see the doctor, just in case." Jasmine led Sandra to the doctors and told her about Sandra's problem. Sandra just watched and listened, still too stunned from what happened. The doctor undressed Sandra and told her to lie down. Jasmine held Sandra's hand to comfort her as Sandra was being diagnosed. When the doctor finished (as Sandra though hours later) a few minutes later the doctor smiled. The doctor asked Jasmine to leave the room and wait for her in the hall.

"Congratulations Sandra Maram. You are pregnant. Now, since I am also a midwife, I want you and Genie, who will be there to keep you company, will see me every month to have a checkup. Understood?" Sandra shook her head and got dressed again. She met Jasmine in the hall and they left for the dining hall where Genie had lunch ready for them. Sandra cam in with a white crown and face.

"Sandra? Sweetheart you OK?" Genie wrapped his arms around her waist and she turned to face him, tears in her eyes.

"Genie... I have something to tell you. Can you come with me please? And bring our lunch." Genie did as he was told, when he entered their room, Sandra was on their bed, holding her old crown in her hands.

"What is it Sandra?" Genie asked as he placed their spaghetti with marinara sauce and bread sticks in front of them. Sandra picked up her fork and started eating. When she finished her first few bites of food, Sandra started to talk.

"Genie, how long do you want to wait before we have kids?" Sandra asked carefully.

"Not very. I've been alone for so long. I was scared that I would never find the one, then you came and I knew it. I don't want to wait long, I want to see our children running around the palace. Why?" Genie asked.

"I'm pregnant," Sandra blurted out.

"What?" asked Genie.

"I'm pregnant," Sandra replied.

"I'm so happy, we're going to have a baby. I've always wanted to have a family," Genie was so excited. He picked Sandra up in a hug and twirled her around the room.

"Guess what Jazzy, I'm pregnant!" Sandra exclaimed.

"I'm so happy for you!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"Do you continue to hang out with you-know-who in the marketplace?" asked Sandra.

"I do, but not in the same cabin, apparently the neighbors complained we were making too much noise," Jasmine laughed.

Sandra giggled.

"Anyway, do you expect a boy or a girl?" asked Jasmine.

"I don't really know, I'm just so excited!" Sandra exclaimed.

"Well, I'm very happy for you," Jasmine hugged Sandra.

"When do you want to tell everybody?"Jasmine asked.

"At dinner, but before we go to dinner, I want to go to the marketplace to shop for cloth. I'm going to need new clothes later." Sandra giggled. She grabbed Jasmine's hand and two brown cloaks; after the wedding for Sandra and Genie EVERYBODY knew who they were. Jasmine was the princess so everybody knew her! They put the cloaks on and walked out into the marketplace. Sandra spotted a fabric stand and dragged Jasmine over to it. Someone tapped them on their shoulders and they turned around to see Jafar.

"Jafar!" Jasmine cried as she hugged him, Sandra hugged him too.

"How are you? Coming to dinner?" Sandra asked as she picked up a dark blue fabric and studied it.

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world! What are we having?"

"Genie and Sandra wanted more Italian, honestly you'd think that they would be sick of it by now." Jasmine laughed and helped Sandra pick a red fabric. Sandra was smiling when her stomach started flipping. She put her hand over her mouth and ran to an alley. Jasmine and Jafar quickly followed and saw the end of Sandra's throwing up. "Sandra!" Sandra wiped her mouth and looked at them with an embarrassed smile.

"Sorry, must have been something I ate." Sandra giggled.

_**Sandra's POV**_

I got up and followed Jafar and Jasmine back to the fabric stand and bought all the fabric that I would need in the next few months. I had blue, purple, green, red and I bought a little number for Genie to see when we have a little fun(If you caught my meaning). I walked around the marketplace while Jafar and Jasmine were doing their own little thing. A certain stand caught my eye, it had all the things that a new mother would want, soft cloth for a baby blanket, toys and clothes, even a cradle behind the stand. I walked up to the woman working the stand.

"Excuse me miss, but how much is this?" I held up the cloth, it was a soft yellow shade and it felt soft too.

"That? Expecting are you?" The lady asked in a soft tone. She looked around 45 years old, black hair and very few wrinkles.

"Yes, I was hoping to buy it for my baby." I said, stroking the soft fabric.

"It's worth 10 gold pieces." I opened my money bag and picked out the few coins that I had. I handed her the money and she smiled at me. "Thank you, that cloth was imported from Egypt. It's Egyptian cotton, the softest cotton ever to grace this land."

"Thank you, my baby will love it." I hugged the fabric and put it in my bag.

"If you don't mind my asking, but are you Princess Sandra Maram? Married to Genie, best friend of Aladdin?" I froze.

"Yes, I am but please don't tell anybody! Nothing! Please, Genie and I will tell everybody when we feel it's right. Please don't!" I begged, but she just put up her hand.

"I know, don't worry. I know how it feels to be the center of attention. Here," She handed me some baby toys, one was a rattle inlaid with rubies and diamonds, the other was a stuffed bear. "Free of charge."

"I couldn't, I.."

"Please Sandra Maram, you have shown me much kindness. If there is anything you need, anything at all for your new baby, come to my stand. I shall help you and answer any questions you have."

"Thank you. May I know your name?"

"You can just call me Claire."

"Claire, goodbye then." I walked away with the baby's new toys in my bag. Jazzy and my Genie are the only ones who know I'm pregnant, and I don't want to tell any citizens of Agrabah just yet. I found Jafar and Jasmine kissing in an alley. "Hey hey! Break it up!" I said, pulling them apart. "We have to get back, it's dinner." They looked sheepishly at me and we walked back to the palace. When we entered the gates, the guards stopped Jafar.

"He's with me!" Jasmine said and dragged Jafar in through the gates. I laughed.

"They still don't trust you." I giggled. Jafar looked at me and we entered through the front doors. I bid them goodbye and walked to my room. I made sure Genie wasn't inside the room so I took out the fabric and measured it. I cut the fabric and started sewing. After 30 minutes the blanket was finished. I put the blanket down and laid down on my bed, my hands traveled to my stomach. I knew it would be a few months until I would feel anything, but I wanted to feel something. Anything to tell me I was pregnant. I was tracing circles on my stomach when Genie walked in.

"Hey Sandra. How are you?" Genie laid down next to me, placing his hand on top of mine(which was still on my stomach).

"I'm fine. I got some stuff for the baby, do you want to see?" Genie shook his head and I grabbed the blanket, rattle and bear. I showed him the blanket and he felt it.

"Soft, is it finished?" Genie asked. I shook my head.

"I'm going to embroider it with the baby's initials and a lamp. Mind if I use your old lamp for a reference?" Genie shook his head and looked for his lamp. I laughed as he threw some clothes and random books around. "Genie! Careful! Don't hit me!" I dodged a book and it hit the wall and fell open. I picked it up and started reading it, I read a few pages, but got bored instantly.

"Found it! Here you go," He threw me the lamp and I caught it. I examined it, it was a copper/bronze color, and looked like my lamp that I lit at night when I was 14.

"Thanks," I placed it on top of the blanket and put the bear and rattle next to his lamp. My stomach rumbled and I placed my hand over my stomach.

"Sounds like some body's hungry!" Genie said, "Come on, I'll take you to dinner. We're having your favorite."

"We're having pizza?" I asked. Genie shook his head and led me to the dining room. I saw the Sultan, Jafar, Aladdin and Jazzy all sitting down. Genie started cooking the pizza in front of our eyes, but the smell! Even if it smelled so good, I felt sick. I rushed out of the room to the nearest bathroom and threw up. Genie was at my side in a minute. "Genie!" I started to throw up again.

"Sandra, you alright?" Genie looked scared.

"I'm fine. This is normal." I rinsed my mouth out and turned to Genie. "Morning sickness, or in my case afternoon sickness, is normal in pregnancies. Expect this for a while. Then expect cravings, and weird ones. Expect my emotions going crazy and expect me to be mad when I'm not that mad. Got it?" I looked at Genie and he nodded. "Now let's eat, I'm starving!"

_**Genie's POV**_

I led Sandra back to the table. Everyone looked worried except for Jasmine, but she already knew. I finished cooking the pizza and tossing the salad and served dinner. Sandra ate slowly, making sure she wasn't going to throw up again. Aladdin noticed and looked at me.

"Genie, is Sandra alright?" Aladdin asked. I nodded my head.

"She's fine. She just had something at the market that didn't agree with her."

"You threw up at the market too. Are you really OK?" Jafar asked. Sandra looked at me and I nodded. It was the right time to tell everybody.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm better than ever! I'll stop throwing up in a few months." Sandra said, biting into the pizza.

"A few months?" The Sultan asked skeptically. Sandra nodded.

"Yeah. In eight more months I'll be the happiest woman in Agrabah." Sandra said, staring at me. I smiled.

"You're kidding." Aladdin said, he got it! Like I said, he can be taught!

"If you got it, then yes. I'm pregnant."Sandra said happily, I wrapped my arm around her waist, resting my hand on her stomach.

"You're pregnant?" Jafar was stunned. "You've been married a month!"

"Well, Genie doesn't want to wait long for kids and I don't want to wait long either." Sandra leaned into my side, resting her head on my chest.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Aladdin asked me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't really care and neither does Sandra, as long as our baby is healthy and happy, we're happy." I kissed Sandra's head and she giggled. We talked about Al and Jasmine's upcoming wedding, the baby shower for Sandra(Girl's only!), and baby names. None of them really clicked with me and Sandra. We bid everyone goodnight and I took Sandra to our room and got dressed for bed. Sandra came into the room after 20 minutes in the HOTTEST thing I have ever seen her in. She was wearing a little black dress that barely covered her chest or her butt and she wore a transparent black robe over it. "Wow."

"Wow is right. Since we won't be able to do this in a few months, and we'll stop when I start to show, we're going to have some _fun_ for the next two months. Sound good?" She sat on my lap and started kissing my neck. I shivered and shook my head. "Good."


	2. Morning Sickness

_**An Unexpected Surprise**_

_**Disclaimer: To look for disclaimer, look in chapter one, yes we are lazy!**_

Meanwhile Aladdin and Jasmine were planning for their wedding. The colors they decided on were blue and red (after all those were Jasmine's favorite colors).

"Aladdin, if you need another companion, you go ahead and find someone. They say in a marriage the independence should be equal. I don't want you to think that I'm going to tie you down when you set me free," Jasmine told him.

"You deserve to be free, you will always be my only lover even if you have a hundred lovers," Aladdin told her.

"I'm lucky to have you," Jasmine smiled.

"I want to get you a wedding gift, you deserve one," Jasmine told him.

Jasmine went to find Jafar, Sandra, and Genie.

"I want to get Aladdin a wedding gift, and I need your help," Jasmine told them.

"We're on it," they all said in unison.

They walked to the marketplace to find a gift for Aladdin.

"Hey look there's the little tramp. How could the Princess of Agrabah have such low morals?" one of the townspeople shouted.

"Hey leave my friend alone!" Sandra exclaimed. Sandra was very emotional and that outburst had Genie trying to hold onto Sandra by her waist.

"Sandra, he's not worth it!" Genie told her. Sandra growled at the man and continued walking.

Sandra and Genie walked hand in hand as Jafar and Jasmine did too.

As they walked, they passed the abandoned cabin where Jafar and Jasmine were caught.

"Great, they turned out hide out into a place for selling jewelry," Jasmine got ticked off when they turned the cabin into a shop.

"Well it wasn't really the best hide out anyway, I mean the echo was way too loud, people could hear you practically from Italy!" Jafar told her.

"It's true, we heard your little rendezvous." Sandra joked.

"You're right, I have an idea, before the wedding we should have a collaring ceremony, as a symbol of love, and that the only person I would ever cheat on Aladdin with, would be you," Jasmine suggested.

"Yeah, and as my promise to watch over you, keep you company and fulfill all your needs for love in Aladdin's absence," Jafar agreed.

"Where's Sandra, where's Genie?" Jasmine started to freak out when her friends were out of sight.

"I think they went to get some food, Sandra's been eating a lot lately," Jafar told her.

"Well, she is pregnant." Jasmine whispered to Jafar.

Jafar and Jasmine went to a Chinese restaurant, they were sick of Italian.

Surprisingly, Sandra and Genie were there too.

"We thought we lost you guys!" Sandra exclaimed.

"Well we were looking for you," Jasmine told her.

They had a delicious dinner of shrimp with noodles.

"Well that was good, now let's continue our search for Aladdin's gift," Jasmine told them.

The couples walked through the market until Sandra spotted Claire. Sandra dragged Genie over to the stand.

"Genie, this is Claire, she gave me the toys." Genie shook Claire's hand.

"Nice to meet one of the most famous men in Agrabah." Claire said. "Would you like to see some more toys Princess Sandra Maram?"

"Call me Sandra, and yes I would love to see some more." Claire showed Sandra and Genie 50 other toys, from stuffed dolphins, to toy blocks, anything at all! You named it she had it! Sandra and Genie bought some more toys and Sandra bought more of the cotton to make outfits for their baby. "Goodbye Claire!"

"Goodbye Princess!" Sandra and Genie walked over to where Jafar and Jasmine were, they were eating something. Sandra smelt it and it smelled like a pear, she handed the bag to Genie and ran into an alley. Genie followed quickly and found Sandra throwing up again.

"Sandra," Genie kept her hair from falling into her face and prepared her a glass of water. When she was done with her sickness, she took the water and washed her mouth out. "I wish you didn't have to do that, you worry me too much."

"It's something I can't control. Besides, this reminded me. We have to think of names. I like Khadija. That was my little sister's name." Sandra sat down next to Jasmine and Jafar. Genie poofed under Sandra and put her in his lap.

"I like it too Sandra. I think I know what it means...'Premature Child'?" Jasmine asked. Sandra nodded.

"Yes, but it has a nice ring to it. Speaking of which, what's my last name?" Sandra asked Genie. Genie had to think for a minute.

"It's Nejem. It mean's 'star'." Genie held Sandra closer to him. Sandra thought for a minute.

"Genie Nejem, Sandra Maram Nejem and Khadija Nejem... I like it. But what about if it's a boy?"

"Hmm...I can't think of anything..." said Genie.

"Me either." said Jafar.

"Let's ask Aladdin later. We have to get back for dinner. We'll look for a wedding present tomorrow." Jasmine got up and started walking back to the palace. They stopped at least two times for Sandra to throw up, but they didn't mind. They walked into the palace's front door and saw Aladdin and the Sultan in formal outfits.

"What's all this about?" Sandra asked, setting down her bag full of baby stuff.

"The Sultan thinks it's time to tell Agrabah about you and Genie." Aladdin said quickly. Sandra looked at Genie and Genie looked at Aladdin.

"I don't know," Sandra said quietly, "They might not believe us..."

"They will believe you." The Sultan told Sandra, "They'd be pretty dumb not to,"

"Claire can back us up too right?" Sandra asked Genie. He nodded. Sandra ran to her room and changed into one of her formal outfits. She put her hair down and fixed her make-up. Genie walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You look beautiful. Are you sure you want to do this? Are you ready?" Sandra nodded her head and took Genie's arm. They walked out into the throne room and followed the Sultan and the royal couple out onto the balcony. Jafar stood in the crowd in a cloak.

"People of Agrabah!" The crowd looked up at the Sultan and murmured. "Princess Sandra Maram Nejem and Genie Nejem have important news to announce to you all !" The Sultan let Sandra and Genie go up to the balcony and Sandra's eyes went wide.

"Genie," whispered Sandra, "All of Agrabah is here." Genie rubbed her back and Sandra calmed down a little bit.

"As most of you know, Sandra Maram and I had our wedding a month ago. We came back a few days ago and Sandra Maram found something out." Genie motioned for Sandra to tell them.

"Y-yes, well Genie and I...Well we're...I'm having a baby." The crowd talked for a minute and then burst into cheers. Sandra was shocked from the reaction. Genie turned Sandra to face him and kissed her. Sandra was surprised at first, but then relaxed and kissed Genie back. The crowd 'Awww'ed and Genie and Sandra smiled at each other. They left the crowd and went to the dining hall.

"Oh my Allah, I hope I never have to do that again!" Sandra said into Genie's chest. "I hate public speeches!"

"Don't worry, I don't like them either." Genie walked to the dining hall then stopped. "You wanna go back to our room?" Sandra nodded into his chest and he walked towards their room. "We'll be in our room Al! Sandra's a little shaken up!" Aladdin nodded and Genie took Sandra to their room.


	3. Halloween Party

_**Disclaimer: Me and jafarjasmineforever2005 do NOT own anything you recognize from the movies, if you don't recognize characters, they are ours, (except for Genie's sisters, those are my sisters Leahwannabe479) and the genie thing later is ours too!**_

_**Leahwannabe479: FINALLY! That story will be up soon, I am having trouble finding the Aladdin DVD!**_

_**ARW and JJF2005: GET OFF!**_

_**If the characters from the movies seem...Out of Character... it is because: 1) Genie is married and worried about Sandra (His wife as you know is pregnant and that makes him a little more serious!), plus his sisters are getting on his nerves! 2) Everyone is happy that Sandra is pregnant and 3) Jafar is not evil anymore! He's now everyone (well, almost everyone) friend. And if anything seems, strange, just tell us. Flames are not welcome!**_

_**Chapter 3: A Week Later!**_

"WAKE UP SLEEPY HEADS!" A familiar voice yelled into Genie's ear.

"Zanibab! It's," Genie turned into a wrist watch, "6:00 in the morning! Let us sleep!"

"No way, Jose, we need to get Sandra to the marketplace to find fabric for a Halloween costume!" Rizwana said.

"Can't we just poof it up?" asked a very annoyed Genie.

"Ah, no! That's beyond our abilities since we are no longer full time genies...Anyway! Come on Sandra Maram!" Zanibab pulled Sandra up off the bed and over her shoulder. "Time to go!" Sandra started groaning.

"Zanibab! Let me sleep, NOW!" Sandra then put her hand over her mouth, "On second thought, get me to the bathroom!" Zanibab ran to the bathroom and let Sandra throw up. Genie immediately got up and threw Zanibab out of the bathroom. Rizwana caught her and fell onto the bed.

"Genie...Wait a minute, now I remember! You didn't send us any postcards!" Zanibab yelled.

"Zanibab, that was so random, and yet, it's true! Hey!" Rizwana called. Genie's head came into the room, and only his head.

"Sorry, we meant to write, we never got around to it." Genie said. "We went sight seeing and stuff."

"Why? Spent all night in bed too?" Genie's pupils dilated and Rizwana stared at Zanibab.

"We're in trouble...RUN!" Rizwana yelled and they ran out of the bedroom with a floating head chasing them. "Aladdin!"

"Jasmine! JAFAR! HELP!" Zanibab yelled as they were being chased. Rizwana turned a corner and turned into a throw rug. Zanibab landed on Rizwana's face and yelled, "FLY!" Rizwana took off and Genie followed, until his head jerked back and stopped. Genie snarled and floated back to his body. Rizwana giggled and turned back into a genie. They flew to the kitchen and saw Aladdin munching on an apple.

"What took ya so long?" Al asked.

"Genie's become an overprotected nut job!" Zanibab yelled. Rizwana made a pie in thin air and slapped it into Zanibab's face.

"He's also not as funny. I miss his jokes!" Rizwana said sadly.

"I miss his 'Friend Like Me' song. Remember? 'So don't ya sit there slack jawed buggy eyed!' " Zanibab sang as she cleaned the pie off her face.

"I'm the answerer to all your midnight prayers." Genie sang and Rizwana and Zanibab went ridged. They turned around slowly and turned into flies.

"Let's get out of here!" A squeaky Rizwana said.

"Right behind you-CRACK!-" A now mute Zanibab said. They flew around the kitchen while Genie tried to swat them with him being a really big flyswatter.

"Genie, you're going to break something!" Sandra said, but she was laughing. Genie finally hit Rizwana and they heard a little tiny voice.

"NOOOOooooooo!" Rizwana said and fell to the floor. She then twitched and changed into a rug under Genie's feet. Zanibab pulled the rug and Genie fell onto his butt. Sandra fell off her chair laughing and Aladdin had to grab a napkin(He drank water at the time and it came out of his nose!). Sandra laughed even harder and started crying.

"Oh you guys! I love it when you visit!" Sandra hugged her sister-in-laws and Zanibab smiled. She pointed to herself and used her fingers to say 'too'.

"She said 'Me too!'. I also love it because Genie turns back into his normal self! Wanna go to the marketplace and buy some fabric for a genie costume?" Rizwana asked. Sandra nodded and left with the twin genies to the marketplace. Genie rubbed his head and felt a draft. He looked down and saw Zanibab with his pants. He chased her and grabbed them. Zanibab poofed away and Genie put his pants back on.

"-CRACK- See you at the marketplace Genie! AND PUT ON SOME PANTS, and we will only be here for a few more months!" Zanibab ran to Rizwana and poked her in the side.

"Sandra loves it when my sisters come, I hate it!"

"Why?" asked Aladdin as he grabbed another apple.

"They always play tricks on me! Especially Zanibab. She got that from Dad...OK we all got that from Dad. But Rizwana's more like Mom, peacemaker."

"Who's Zanibab most like?"

"Dad. Did I ever tell you I had one more sister?" Genie asked sadly.

"No, what happened?" Aladdin asked.

"All genies have to learn about magic from the age 5 until age 18. During those years they learn everything about magic from their parents or parent. At age 18, their tested on their skills. If they pass, they become a genie and get trapped in a lamp. Rizwana and Zanibab got their lamps but they were freed because they managed to get their first lamp holders to love them. They freed them and they found each other, then they made a bet, Zanibab won and lost. So did Rizwana, they ended up in my lamp because any genie bets are taken seriously and they bet that if you gave the kids the bread, they would join me in the lamp. Obviously they won and joined me, but I'm getting off subject. If a genie-in-training does not pass the test, they're killed right on the spot, but not by their parents, but by the best genie their is!"

"Who's the best genie?" Aladdin asked.

"We're not allowed to tell you, we're sworn to secrecy. The thing is, if my kid wants to become a genie(two genie parents children have no choice, one genie parent's kids have a choice), he or she has to train. If my kid doesn't pass the test, I don't know what we're gonna do." Genie put his head in his hands and Al got up.

"Don't fret over what's gonna happen in the future. What happens happens. Zanibab wants you at the marketplace."

"How'd you know that?"

"She's standing behind you with a big neon sign saying 'Genie move your big fat blue butt to the marketplace!'" Genie chased Zanibab out of the palace and into the marketplace. They ran around until everyone was at the Chinese place where Sandra, Genie, Jasmine and Jafar had lunch last week.

It was almost Halloween time, and they were planning their costumes.

"I'm going to be a genie, like my husband!" Sandra told them. Genie smiled and hugged his wife.

"I'm going to be a street rat," Aladdin laughed.

"You ARE a street rat," Jasmine giggled.

"I don't know what I'm going to be, I already am a Princess," Jasmine told them.

"I'm not sure either, maybe we can go costume shopping together," Jafar suggested.

"Yeah that sounds good.

Jasmine held Jafar's hand in the marketplace as they went to look for stuff.

"They're holding hands," someone commented.

"Are you two together?" asked an old woman.

"Sort of," Jasmine told them.

"What do you mean by that?" asked the woman.

"Just mind your own business," Jasmine told them. They walked on to keep searching for costumes.

They came to a Halloween shop.

At the shop they found a Frankenstein costume.

"That would look perfect on you, go try this on," Jasmine suggested.

Jafar went in the fitting room to try on the outfit.

"I like it!" he shouted.

"Looks sexy," Jasmine commented.

Jasmine had an idea.

"Okay, if you're Frankenstein, I could be the bride of Frankenstein," Jasmine suggested.

"Yeah just put on your wedding dress and make up and you have it!" Jafar agreed.

"Awesome," Jasmine kissed him.

They decided to stay and make out in the fitting room.

The clerk heard the two of them carrying on in the fitting room.

"You guys please leave," the lady told them.

"Why we weren't doing anything wrong, just having a little fun before my wedding," Jasmine told her.

"This is a fitting room not a make out room, and people need the fitting rooms to try on clothes. Please get out of my store now or I'll call security," said the lady.

"Well can we check out the Frankenstein costume?" asked Jasmine.

"Yes, but after that please leave," Jasmine gave the clerk the money, and they left.

After getting back to the palace, everyone was chatting about the upcoming wedding and Sandra's pregnancy.

"You can't even hold a friend's hand in the marketplace these days it's ridiculous, we got in trouble for holding hands, and then we got in trouble for kissing in the fitting room!" Jasmine yelled.

"Where's the person who said that? I'll murder them!" Sandra yelled, getting up to run out but Genie held her around her waist, keeping her from leaving. His arms stretched as she left the room, but they snapped back as they stretched to their full capacity.

"Sandra!" Genie's arms were starting to hurt.

"GO SANDRA! KICK THE MEAN PERSONS BUTT!" Zanibab yelled.

"Zani, not helping!" Genie said, struggling to keep his wife at bay.

"I TOLD you NEVER to call me that!" Zanibab told Rizwana to hold back Sandra, and Zanibab ran head first into Genie's gut.

"OOF!" Genie flew across the room and flew onto a wall.

"THAT'S for calling me Zani, it is ZaniBAB!" Zanibab said, while stepping on his face like Jafar did before her.

"I know who I am going as, the vampire Rosalie!" Rizwana said.

"HUH?" The whole group said.

"You'll meet her later."

"I am going as Leah." Zanibab said, excitedly.

"Who?" They said again.

"A werewolf type person. You'll meet her later as well." Zanibab and Rizwana walked away from the group, hand-in-hand, talking about their costumes.

"I'm going as Rizwana's older brother, Edward Cullen." Genie said. Sandra looked at him funny. "You'll see. He's supposed to be perfect and really hot, or so some people say."

"Nobody can be hotter than you Genie!" Sandra kissed his cheek and hugged him.

"YOU CAN'T BE EDWARD CULLEN BECAUSE YOU'RE BLUE!" Zanibab yelled at Genie.

"So? Rizwana's red-violet!" Genie yelled. "Remember when I changed my skin color to a peach? Remember 'Prince Ali'?"

"...Yes." Zanibab said, "But you still had your chin!"

"Remember my Groucho Marx impersonation?" Genie was battling Zanibab with words.

"Eyeballs."Zanibab retorted.

"Jafar."Genie said.

"When did you do me?" Jafar asked.

"When Jasmine was seducing you." Genie said matter-of-factually.

"You still had your body." Zanibab said, cleaning her nails.

"Bing Crosby." Genie said bored. This went on for a few minutes, Sandra was interested until he turned into a blue Mrs. Doubtfire.

"Mrs. Doubtfire." Genie said in her accent, Sandra giggled.

"Skin color." He changed his skin color so he now looked like her. "-Inhales- OK you win. BUT THIS ISN'T OVER PAL! I WILL WIN!" Zanibab then got slapped by Rizwana.

"Gone a little crazy there Zani haven't we?" asked Rizwana, hand turned into an icepack and placed on Zanibab's head.

"Maybe..."

"OK, we got the costumes now! Let's grab the fabric and start sewing! I, Rizwana, can help Sandra make a genie costume that will have Genie's tongue rolling on the floor!" Rizwana grabbed Sandra's hand and dragged her away.

"OK, the party is next week...Let's get the costumes ready! Al, you still have your clothes?" asked Genie, reading a _Twilight_ book for the look of Edward Cullen. Zanibab shook her head. "I'm trying to picture Edward in my mind! The girls have to swoon over him."

"Topaz eyes, copper hair, ice cold, pale skin, skinny but muscular, sparkles in sunlight, mind reads, anything else?!" Zanibab yelled.

"You forgot that Bella compared him to Michelangelo's David a few times! You saw that right?"

"Yes, and let me tell ya, some things should NOT be put on display." Genie said disgusted. Aladdin cleared his throat and answered Genie's question.

"Yeah, although my pants have a hole in them. You tore out the patch." Aladdin accused Genie.

"I'll fix that!" Zanibab yelled.

_**A WEEK LATER, HALLOWEEN NIGHT**_

"Genie, your nose is all wrong!" Zanibab pulled Genie's nose until it looked like Edwards, and not Genie's usual hawk nose.

"Thanks." Genie said, holding his nose.

"-Ahem- Ladies and Gentleman, I present to you, Princess Sandra Maram Nejem, costume, a genie!" When she walked out of the bathroom, Genie's eyes popped out of his head and rolled onto the floor.

"Edward's eyes do not do that!" Zanibab put them back in. Zanibab had tan skin and black hair. She looked like Leah from the _Twilight_ Saga. Rizwana had blond hair and pale skin like Genie, her eyes were topaz and she was beautiful! Her body had the perfect curves and her makeup was perfect! Sandra was wearing dark blue clothes against her tan skin. Her brown/black hair was pulled into a long braid and she had on gold shoes. Genie smiled and took Sandra's arm."It would have been so much better if she was Be...Oh no. Another genie crashed the party! She's going as Bella Swan! Genie, STAY AWAY from her! She'll still have her red skin." Genie nodded his head and they left their bedroom. The Sultan was at the entrance to the ball room and announced them.

"Presenting Genie Nejem and Princess Sandra Maram Nejem." Genie and Sandra walked through the door and into the ballroom. "Presenting Rizwana Nejem and Zanibab Nejem." Zanibab and Rizwana walked through the doors and immediatly, Zanibab saw another Edward. She ran to him.

"Nice costume... but my brother has that one already." Zanibab said to the man.

"It's not a costume, Zanibab." Said the man, who knew her name already from the announcement.

"So... You are the REAL Edward Cullen?" He nodded, "Wow, so Bella, Renesmee, Jacob, Alice, the whole nine yards are here too?"

"Yes."

"Cool!" Zanibab saw Rizwana talking to the real Rosalie. After seeing that walked around a little, and heard the Sultan announce Jafar and Jasmine.

**Before the announcement**

"So how are we going to do the Frankenstein thing? We agreed that when Aladdin's around, we'll act like we're just friends, I don't want to upset my fiancé' too much," Jasmine told Jafar.

"Well we could just link arms," Jafar suggested.

"That's a good idea," Jasmine agreed.

"And now, it's time for a big welcome to Frankenstein and his lovely bride," the Sultan announced.

The two of them walked across the room with their arms linked, after they got to the end they gave each other a quick kiss on the lips. Nothing too seductive, just a friendly peck.

Aladdin came up to Jasmine after the act.

"I liked your act Jasmine," Aladdin told her.

"Thank you honey," Jasmine hugged and kissed Aladdin.

"I know you're still uncomfortable with the idea of us seeing each other while I'm engaged to you, that's why when we're around you, we act like we're just friends," Jasmine told him.

"You don't have to be so protective of my feelings, my feelings have been stomped on many times, I'm used to it," Aladdin told her.

"I know, and I'm sorry for everything," Jasmine began.

"Not just by you, I was called a worthless street rat, so many times I can't count," Aladdin told her.

"Hey Al!" Said Zanibab who ran up next to him, and squeezed the living daylights out of him.

"Zanibab... I... Can't... Breath!" Aladdin squeaked.

"Oh sorry Al." Zanibab ran back to her usual spot in parties... the back left corner.

"And now everyone... the party is official ON!" Yelled Genie into a microphone. They played a few 1980's songs, a few Arabic songs, but the one that they had to teach everyone to dance to, (Except the Cullens, the Hales, and the Clearwaters), was 'Thriller'. Zanibab ran around screaming,"NOOOO!" When they got through half the song, they heard more yelling.

"Gotcha now, Party Crasher!" They recognized the voice as Zanibab.

"Get out!" Yelled Zanibab as Rizwana got into a vampire crouch.

"Not until I get my man!" Yelled the crasher.

"He is married and his wife is pregnant, so you tell me, who is your man?" Zanibab asked. Rizwana attacked.

"CALLING ALL CULLENS, HALES, BLACKS, AND CLEARWATERS! WE GOT AN EMERGENCY SITUATION!" A second later they appeared," ATTACK! HELP!" They did. They fought for a while then she disappeared.

"Where did she go?" Asked Edward's daughter, Renesmee.

"Uh... Up there?" Said Zanibab, who was pointing up. About 100 feet in the air, a red genie.

"THIS IS NOT OVER GENIES, YOU SECOND RATES! I WILL WIN GENIE OR MY NAME ISN'T VICTORIA!" The vampires and Werewolves were shocked.

"That probably wasn't the best idea screaming her name across Agrabah." Then next thing everyone knew, they heard the familiar tune of 'Prince Ali'

"Uh Oh." Said Genie who was poofed to the stage along with Zanibab and Aladdin."

"No!" Yelled Aladdin.

"YES!" Yelled the Nejem siblings.

"We are reenacting and you ARE GOING TO LIKE IT!" They all reenacted the movie, including musical numbers. Sandra was wide eyed as she saw the events that her husband and best friend went through before she got here.

_"Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves  
Scheherezade had a thousand tales  
But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeves  
You got a brand of magic never fails  
You got some power in your corner now  
Some heavy ammunition in your camp  
You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how  
See all you gotta do is rub that lamp  
And I'll say _

_Mister Aladdin, sir  
What will your pleasure be?  
Let me take your order  
Jot it down  
You ain't never had a friend like me  
Ha ha ha _

_Life is your restaurant  
And I'm your maitre d'  
C'mon whisper what it is you want  
You ain't never had a friend like me _

_Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service  
You're the boss  
The king, the shah  
Say what you wish  
It's yours! True dish  
How about a little more Baklava? _

_Have some of column "A"  
Try all of column "B"  
I'm in the mood to help you dude  
You ain't never had a friend like me _

_Can your friends do this?  
Can your friends do that?  
Can your friends pull this out their little hat?  
Can your friends go, poof?  
Well, looky here  
Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip  
And then make the sucker disappear? _

_So doncha sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed  
I'm here to answer all your midnight prayers  
You got me bona fide, certified  
You got a genie for your charge d'affaires  
I got a powerful urge to help you out  
So what-cha wish? I really wanna know  
You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt  
Well, all you gotta do is rub like so - and oh _

_Mister Aladdin, sir, have a wish or two or three  
I'm on the job, you big nabob  
You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend  
You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend  
You ain't never had a friend like me  
You ain't never had a friend like me, hah!" _Sandra clapped when Genie had the applause sign over his head, so did everyone else. They acted more then another song started.

_Make way for Prince Ali  
Say hey! It's Prince Ali _

_Hey! Clear the way in the old Bazaar  
Hey you!  
Let us through!  
It's a bright new star!  
Oh Come!  
Be the first on your block to meet his eye! _

_Make way!  
Here he comes!  
Ring bells! Bang the drums!  
Are you gonna love this guy! _

_Prince Ali! Fabulous he!  
Ali Ababwa  
Genuflect, show some respect  
Down on one knee!  
Now, try your best to stay calm  
Brush up your Sunday salaam  
The come and meet his spectacular coterie _

_Prince Ali!  
Mighty is he!  
Ali Ababwa  
Strong as ten regular men, definitely!  
He faced the galloping hordes  
A hundred bad guys with swords  
Who sent those goons to their lords?  
Why, Prince Ali _

_He's got seventy-five golden camels  
(don't they look lovely June)  
Purple peacocks  
He's got fifty-three  
(fabulous Harry, I love the feathers)  
When it comes to exotic-type mammals  
Has he got a zoo?  
I'm telling you, it's a world-class menagerie _

_Prince Ali! Handsome is he, Ali Ababwa  
That physique! How can I speak  
Weak at the knee  
Well, get on out in that square  
Adjust your veil and prepare  
To gawk and gravel and stare at Prince Ali! _

_He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys  
(He's got the monkeys, let's see the monkeys)  
And to view them he charges no fee  
(He's generous, so generous)  
He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies  
(Proud to work for him)  
They bow to his whim love serving him  
They're just lousy with loyalty to Ali! Prince Ali! _

_Prince Ali!  
Amorous he! Ali Ababwa  
Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see  
And that, good people, is why he got dolled up and dropped by  
With sixty elephants, llamas galore  
With his bears and lions  
A brass band and more  
With his forty fakirs, his cooks, his bakers  
His birds that warble on key  
Make way for prince Ali!_ Everyone clapped. Then Genie started playing another one. They reenacted the second movie too, with Jafar singing 'You're only Second Rate'. And Zanibab yelled, 'WHY YOU LITTLE!' she tried to kick Jafar, but Rizwana had her trapped in a crystal ball.

"None of that." Rizwana said and hit the crystal ball with a hammer, making her sister's ears ring.

After the party everybody got very tired. Jasmine was still going to write out a complaint to the store's manager.

She sent her letter:

_Dear Manager of "The Arabic Department Store",_

_I had very rude service today. My friend and I came to shop for costumes for a party and have a little fun before my wedding, we were kicked out. Please do something about this nasty service._

_Sincerely,_

_Princess Jasmine._

The manager got the letter and wrote back

_Dear Jasmine,_

_According to her, you and your friend were making out in the fitting room, the fitting room is not a place for making out. It is a place for trying on clothes. As the Princess Of Agrabah, you must demonstrate a certain respect, your lack of moral integrity makes you a disgrace to the kingdom._

_Sincerely,_

_The manager._

Sandra read the letter.

"I'm going to give that manager a piece of my mind!' Sandra yelled.

"Sandra they're not worth it. They're just jerks, not really worth the time. You can be over protective of me sometimes," Jasmine laughed.

"That's because I love you. Like a sister," Sandra hugged Jasmine.

Sandra felt the urge to throw up again, and ran to the bathroom. Genie wanted to go help her but Rizwana followed instead. Genie was stuck in a battle of wits against Zanibab, playing chess.

"So move." Genie said bored, Zanibab kicked his queen off the board, "That's a good move. I can't believe it I'm losing to a girl!"

"Not just any girl! Zanibab Nejem! The most funniest genie you could ever mee-CRACK!-" Genie laughed and cleaned up the chess board. Rizwana came in with a sleeping Sandra in her arms.

"Genie, I think someone needs to go to bed." Rizwana handed a sleeping Sandra to Genie and he took her back to their room. Rizwana kept her lamp and turned it into a house where she can't get stuck in. Zanibab shared it with her and they went into the lamp. Jasmine said goodnight to both her men and went to sleep, the Sultan said goodnight to Aladdin and Jafar, and Jafar bid goodnight to Aladdin. They all went to bed that night relaxed and dead to the world.

_**Sorry about the Twilight characters, I thought it funny. Next Halloween Genie's going as Mrs. Doubtfire, I promise! Thank you very much for reading our little story. We need guy names BTW because you never know! Genie's kid could be a boy or a girl! So give us names! They could be Arabic or American or anything! Thank you again!**_

_**AuroraandRosalieWannabe**_

_**jafarjasmineforever2005**_


	4. Sandra Meltdown

_**Disclaimer: If we owned Aladdin or its characters, this story and the one we wrote before it would have been the third and fourth movies! And since there is no fourth movie...Ah well, we only own characters that are not from the original Aladdin movies. Rizwana and Zanibab are Leahwannabe479's characters(She lets us use them with her permission).**_

_**Chapter 4**_

The next day, Jasmine, Jafar, Genie, and Sandra continued to search for a suitable gift for Aladdin.

They went from store to store and nothing seemed suitable. At one store, Jasmine spotted a key chain saying "No matter what, you will always be my favorite snake".

"I know who I'll give this too!" Jasmine exclaimed.

Jasmine bought the key chain, and gave it to Jafar.

"Aww Jasmine, you didn't have to," Jafar smiled.

"It was nothing," Jasmine hugged him.

They looked all over to find Aladdin's gift, and nothing seemed suitable. People continued to stare at Jasmine and call her names like "tramp", "street skank", and other bad names.

Genie tried to control Sandra's emotions so she didn't murder them. Sandra liked how Genie cared for her, but she still wanted to clobber one of them.

"They're not worth it, they are just too quick to judge me, they haven't even met me," Jasmine told them.

"Well said, Jazzy," Genie agreed. Sandra felt the urge to throw up again.

Somebody called Jasmine "street skank" again, and Sandra threw up all over the person, and he ran away. Sandra turned red immediately and hid her face in Genie's chest. She felt better, but she didn't want to throw up in front of everybody.

Jasmine found the Halloween shop that she and Jafar were kicked out of.

They decided to sneak in when the place was closed, and they threw eggs, tomatoes, and trashed the restrooms.

Then put a sign saying "Since when is it illegal to spend time with your best friend before he/she gives you away at your wedding? This is what you get." Sandra helped out (not intentionally) by throwing up in the dressing rooms. After they snuck back out, they walked around until Jasmine spotted a book. She picked it up and read the summary.

_"Aladdin, a street rat, is the only person who can enter the cave of wonders and retrieve a magical lamp for the dark Vizier Jafar. Aladdin becomes trapped in the cave with his sidekick, Abu, and accidentally discovers the resident of the lamp. Aladdin develops a brother relationship with the Genie and uses his wishes to become a prince to chase the affections of Princess Jasmine. When Jafar finally steals the lamp and gets three wishes of his own, Aladdin must rely on his intelligence to trick Jafar and save his friends and the Kingdom." _Jasmine loved the book and bought it.

"This is perfect for Aladdin. It's the story of our adventures together." She showed the book to Sandra and she read the first chapter.

"This is great! Hey..." Sandra ran to the bookstore and bought a copy of the book. She ran back to the group and showed the book to Genie. "We could read this to our child at night while he, or she, goes to sleep." Genie kissed Sandra's head and put the book in her side bag. Jasmine smiled at them and then took Jafar's hand. Now that they had Aladdin's wedding present, they could go back to the palace. And just in time for lunch! They all walked back, a few men calling Jasmine a "Street skank" but then remembered what Sandra did to that one guy and stopped doing it. They walked into the palace and into the dining room to see China patterns and food options. Sandra was hungry, but she smelt pears and peaches and she grabbed the bucket Genie got for her and threw up.

"Allah! I'm sick of this!" Sandra yelled. Genie hugged Sandra and rubbed her back. She started crying into him and hiccuped a few times.

"Sorry guys, Sandra's not feeling so good, I'll take her to our room." Genie picked her up and carried her to their room. "Shh, Sandra it's OK. You'll be better soon."

"Genie, I hate feeling hungry, I hate throwing up anything that I can get to stay in my stomach, and I...I..." Sandra cried more into her husband. Genie opened the door to their room and put her on the bed. He let her lay on him and just cry.

"Sandra, you'll be alright." Genie got this look on his face and smiled. Sandra looked confused, but he turned into Mrs. Doubtfire, "Listen to Genie dear. Genie knows. You've got to get your mind off this." He turned back into his original self and Sandra giggled.

"Thanks Genie. That made me feel better." Sandra sniffed and grabbed a tissue. She blew her nose and wiped her eyes. Genie smiled.

"I'll always be here to make you feel better." Genie hugged Sandra and she smiled, "Want something to eat?" She nodded and Genie asked what she wanted.

"Something that won't make my stomach turn." Sandra smiled and Genie gave her a Ceaser Salad. He had to look in his cookbook to find it. Yelling 'AH! Et tu brute? No!', making Sandra laugh. She ate her salad while she watched Genie. She loved to look at her husband. A few months ago, if someone told her she'd marry a genie and be having his baby, she'd laugh at them and say 'Yeah right!'. Sandra stared at Genie's rippling muscles as he re-arranged the room. He drew up constant plans, making himself look like a constriction worker. She looked at the plans. They added an extra room to their room while keeping the shape of the palace. It was a nursery. Genie had paint swatches for Sandra to look through and fabric samples for the carpet and sheets for the crib.

"Genie, these are beautiful! I love the plans." Genie smiled at his wife and hugged her.

"Thanks, so you like the idea?"

"You mean us flying together around Agrabah with Aladdin and Jasmine on Carpet? With Jafar flying behind us as a good genie? I love it." Sandra kissed Genie and asked him if he could make the room. Genie pulled a curtain and she saw a door. She opened it and saw a room. It was the same size as the nursery on the plans. Sandra immediately began drawing on the walls, where she and Genie would be flying, where Carpet and his passengers would be, and where Jafar would be. She even added Claire and her sister-in-laws. she drew a circle next to Genie and herself and Genie asked why.

"That's for when we have our baby. I want to add him or her into the design. When we have more children, we'll add them to the wall." Genie hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Sandra, that's why I married you. Your creative mind, intelligence and beauty." Sandra giggled and he tickled her.

"Genie! Stop! I'm ticklish!" Sandra laughed as Genie tickled her all the way to their bed. He landed on top of her on their bed. "You want to know why I married you?"

"Why?"

"I love you and you make me laugh." Sandra whispered and then kissed Genie. They fell asleep in each others arms.

_**Later that Day**_

Everyone went to the market to either grab more food, fabrics, paint or baby supplies. Sandra had to throw up in the alley a few times, but she didn't mind anymore... She knew it would end soon enough, or at least she hoped so. They spent the entire day mingling in the market and Sandra spent most of the day talking to Claire about everything! What to expect when the baby is born, labor (Which Sandra was not excited about at ALL), the 'terrible two's', ages 3-12, then the teen years. Sandra tried to absorb all the information; it was all the basics but still she needed to know. After they finished talking Sandra bought yet MORE toys and walked back to Genie.

On the way back to the palace a guy started to put moves on Jasmine.

"Umm, excuse me I'm getting married," Jasmine told the guy.

"I thought it was an open relationship, you know where you are allowed to see other people," the guy pointed out.

"Yeah, but only if we agree, and I did NOT agree to see you," Jasmine told him.

Jafar got his hands on the guy and completely beat him up.

"That's for messing with my girl!" he told him.

"Good one!" Jasmine kissed him quickly before they headed back to the palace.

They returned to the palace and Jasmine wrapped up the book to give at the wedding (She still didn't do that!).

"So how was your adventure?" asked the Sultan.

"Well, we did a lot of interesting stuff; we found a book that has all our adventures in it we thought would be a perfect wedding gift. Before that we found a snake pin that I bought for Jafar as sort of a love or friendship gift whatever you want to call it. Then we got back at the manager of the store that kicked us out for being "disrespectful" by trashing the store, and Sandra threw up in the dressing rooms, not intentionally. Then people were calling me a street skank, now honestly I try not to let it bother me, they just judge what they hear about me. They never really got to know me. Then a guy put moves on me, I told him I was getting married, and he said it's an open relationship so he could hit on me. I told him clearly that it's only if I agree to it. Then Jafar got his hands on him, and completely beat him up," Jasmine told them. The Sultan was worried sick and told her she needed a body guard now.

"Sultan, Jasmine's safe as long as she has my Genie, Aladdin and Jafar with her. I can't be much help but I can puke on them to scare them away if I have to. She's my sister, Genie's sister and Aladdin and Jafar's lover. We would do anything to keep her safe." With that speech, the Sultan forgot about the body guard, but said at least one of them had to go with Jasmine when she went into the market. Sandra smiled and kissed the Sultan's cheek. "Thank you."

The sun went down, and it was time to go to sleep. Jasmine kissed both of her lovers goodnight, and hugged Sandra and Genie, as well as her father.

Sandra and Genie hugged everyone goodnight.

Jafar shook Aladdin's hand and they went to bed. When Jafar left, Aladdin wiped his hand on his pants and walked to his room. He sat down on his bed and thought about his life so far.

'_Let's see...I'm sharing the woman I love with the man that almost killed me! I can't let that go so easily, I know Jafar's trying to make friends with me, but as he said, "The law does not require us to be friends." If we end up friends then that's fine, but I will never be happy with Jasmine sharing herself, especially physically, with Jafar. We would never know if our children are MY children or Jafar's.' _Aladdin ran his hands through his hair and sighed. It would be easy to tell Jafar's children from his, look for Jafar's features in his children. '_Wait, didn't Genie say that if a child is half genie, they have to learn magic? That's it! Jafar's children would be half genie. And by what Genie said, they would have different colored eyes at birth and they would be that color when they turn into a genie. My children would have either my eyes or Jasmine's, but Jafar's would always have any colored eyes. I'm happy with that.'_ Aladdin finally decided, that maybe, just maybe, he and Jafar would become friends, but that would take a very very long time.


	5. A Picnic and An Arrest

_**Disclaimer: Both Authors: If we owned Aladdin, this would be one of the episodes before the third movie in the TV series! We own NOTHING! Except for Sandra Maram and any characters you don't recognize. Zanibab and Rizwana are owned by ARW's sister Leahwannabe479.**_

_**Chapter 6**_

**Breakfast a few weeks later.**

At breakfast, there was a lot of discussion going on about Jasmine's upcoming wedding, and Sandra's pregnancy.

"How's the wedding planning going?" asked Sandra.

"Good, I still need to figure out the vows!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"Just say what's in your heart," Sandra suggested.

"Has your morning sickness been better?" asked Jasmine.

"Slightly I don't feel the need to throw up every five minutes," Sandra told her.

Jasmine laughed slightly.

"However, the one thing it did come in handy for was to keep people from picking on you or calling you names," Sandra told her.

"Well, I'm not worried about them, they don't even know me. They only judge based on what they know from around the marketplace. They haven't really got to know me; if they did they would know. Notice how I am very protective of Aladdin's feelings, and how me and Jafar act like we're just friends whenever we're around Aladdin, even though he knows about us," Jasmine pointed out.

"You're right, they don't know you. You are very protective of everyone's feelings," Sandra pointed out.

Meanwhile Aladdin practiced what he was going to say to Jasmine in front of the mirror.

"Jasmine, I may not understand you completely but I still love you. We have a very awkward relationship, yet it's a good one. I respect your independence as you respect mine. I am very happy you're in my life, and it's an honor to be marrying you," Aladdin thought of what he was going to say.

"Sounds great Al!"

"AH!" yelled Aladdin. Genie was standing in the doorway, watching him. Aladdin immediately turned red and Genie laughed.

"It's alright. I practiced my vows in a mirror too, almost got caught by Sandra but I stopped and started the shower." Genie smiled. He never thought that the man in front of him would set him free and be his best friend. He thought Al was going to use his last wish (Or was it his second? He never really used his second wish to get him out of the water...) to become a prince again, but it turned out all right in the end; Genie even got a life out of the deal.

"Really? Wow. Genie, we haven't even set a date yet!" Aladdin realized.

"You haven't? You're kidding me! Sandra and I had the date two weeks after we got engaged."

"We've been busy with everything else. Colors, food, place settings, music, and everything else we forgot the date!" Aladdin ran out of his bathroom in his purple vest and pants with his red hat. Genie laughed. Even if Al became a prince, that outfit will always be his favorite. Genie followed Al to the dining room and he saw his wife talking to Jasmine. He snuck up behind Sandra and covered her eyes.

"What the?"

"Guess who?"

"Uh...Jafar? The Sultan? Carpet? I know it's you Genie!" Sandra turned around and kissed Genie. One of Genie's hands went to her lower back; the other went to the small baby bump that was showing. Sandra smiled into the kiss and broke away. She laughed and Genie kissed her cheek.

"I love you two." Genie whispered into his wife's ear.

"We love you too." Sandra said. Jasmine got up and walked over to Sandra. Genie sat down on Sandra's right side, Jasmine sat on her left side.

"Can't see it that well from the front, but there it is!" Jasmine put her hand on Sandra's stomach. "Does the pregnancy seem real now?"

"Yeah...Hey, let's go to the gardens for a picnic today? It's beautiful out and I don't want to be outside when Genie makes it snow." Sandra shuddered.

"Hey, you're gonna love the snow! We can make snowmen, snowball fights, sledding, snowboarding. You'll love it!" Genie said excitedly. Sandra sighed.

"I'll have the picnic set up, Princess Sandra Maram." A servant said. Apparently she had been in the room just in case they needed anything. Sandra nodded to her and finished her breakfast...Unfortunately it was one of those new rare times that Sandra had to throw up again.

"Oh no!" Sandra ran to the bathroom and threw up. "Dang it!" Genie held her hair out of her face while she lost her breakfast.

"It's OK Sandra. You said it was happening less. You won't have to go through with that much longer."

"Then say goodbye to morning sickness and hello to weird cravings." Sandra joked. Genie laughed and led Sandra to the nursery.

The nursery was decorated with a crib, a baby changing table, and a bunch of toys for children.

"The picnic is ready," said the servant.

There was a picnic table filled with all kinds of good food. Everyone had a big pig out.

"I hope there are no ants at the table this time," Jafar blurted out.

"That was YOU!" Genie said jokingly.

Jasmine laughed so hard, milk squirted out her nose.

"Ew!" Sandra yelled, "Jazzy I've got snotty milk on me!" That made everyone laugh even more.

"Get kicked out of any more department stores?" asked Aladdin.

"No, fortunately not. Though I'm still mad they turned those cabins where we used to sneak around in, into shops. Then again they weren't the best places to hang out anyway, people could hear what you were saying all the way from the next kingdom," Jasmine told them.

Everyone started laughing.

"The vows look great by the way," Sandra told Jasmine.

"You saw those?" asked Jasmine.

Jasmine had written what she was going to say to Aladdin on paper.

It said:

_Aladdin, you are everything a girl could want in a man. We may have a very awkward relationship, but you respect me and I respect you. That's what matters. I love you, and I'm glad you're in my life._

"Yeah and I like them, I think that they are very meaningful and heartfelt, and that's what matters," Sandra smiled.

"Still sneaking around in my room? I have nothing to hide!" Jasmine joked.

Everyone continued to pig out on food, and soon everyone was so full they could barely move.

"Ugh, if I eat one more thing I'm gonna be sick." Sandra joked and put her hand to her mouth. Everyone moved out of the way. "Kidding!" She started laughing and everyone joined in. Genie suddenly stopped and rubbed his ear, "Genie?"

"Something's buzzing in my ear!" Genie said annoyed.

"Psst!" A little itty bitty voice said, "What's small and green and is in your ear?"

"Zanibab! Stop buzzing in my ear!" Genie yelled. He hit one side of his head and a small fly Zanibab flew out of his ear and into leftover salad.

"Ew! I got dressing on me!" A little Zanibab voice cried. Rizwana poofed next to the salad.

"I told you not to do that!" scolded Rizwana.

"How many times?" Zanibab grew and poofed next to Rizwana.

"Once." Rizwana admitted.

"So I didn't listen." Zanibab looked at Sandra, "Sandra! Look at you!"

"She's got that motherly glow and,"Rizwana squinted her eyes, "Yes Watson," She turned into Sherlock Holmes, "Yes Watson I do believe that that is a baby bump." Rizwana turned back into her normal self.

"Rizwana, no offense, but why are you wearing such...reviling clothes?" Sandra asked while drinking some water.

"Oh, this? Well, I wore this on my first master; he broke down on the second wish and freed me. I haven't worn them in thousands of years. Reason is that I've been keeping the men who think Jasmine is fair game eyes off of her and on me. You should see their faces, their tongues literally hit the desert floor and their eyes bug out!" Rizwana was laughing. Unfortunately she has an infectious laugh so once she started, everyone did. Unfortunately for Sandra, that meant water out of her nose.

"Ew!" Zanibab complained.

"I think it's time we went inside now. Besides," Sandra yawned, "I'm tired. I'm going to go take a nap."

"Me too!" Genie yawned and stood up. He helped his wife up and snapped his fingers. The picnic mess was cleaned up and Jasmine and Sandra's clothes were free of their accidents from laughter. "See you at dinner!" Genie called over his shoulder as he and Sandra walked inside.

"We gonna make it snow?" Rizwana asked Zanibab, although she knew the answer.

"Hell yeah! Oops! I mean...Heck yeah! Better?"

"Much," Rizwana said. She flew up into the air and Zanibab followed. Rizwana stopped mid-spell. "Dang,"

"What?" Zanibab asked, then the answer hit her, "We have to wait until dinner to do this don't we?"

"All Nejem siblings must be present for this to work. Genie's taking a nap and we can't do anything about it. We have to wait for the snow." Rizwana sank to the ground, her sad mood bringing her down. Zanibab followed, mood also bringing her down.

After the picnic it was time to go to bed. Jafar tried another attempt to make peace with Aladdin.

"Goodnight Aladdin," Jafar bid Aladdin goodnight.

"Goodnight Jafar," Aladdin said back with sort of a half smile like he was starting to accept him.

"Okay, how do you become friends with someone who obviously hates you? Well, I guess I should keep trying. Just kill him with kindness, soon he'll give in," Jafar thought.

"Still trying to make friends with Aladdin?" asked Jasmine.

"Yep I'm working on it. I guess I'll just kill him with kindness, if I'm too nice to him, he'll give in," Jafar laughed.

"I like the way you think," Jasmine told him.

"Thanks," Jafar smiled.

"That was quite a picnic," said Jasmine.

"It sure was," Jafar replied.

"That tired me out," Jasmine yawned.

"Me too, I guess I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight Jasmine. Love you," said Jafar smiling at Jasmine.

"Love you too," Jasmine said giving him a quick kiss on the lips (She wanted to do more but she didn't want to upset Aladdin too much he was right in the next room).

As Jasmine walked to her room, she passed Sandra.

"Hey Sandra, here are the vows I wrote down, please make sure Aladdin doesn't see them before the wedding," said Jasmine.

"You got it," Sandra took the piece of paper and hid it.

Sandra read the vows and sighed.

'_Jazzy's such a romantic! These vows are perfect!'_ Sandra walked into her room and put the vows in a locked jewelry box. In the box it contained her old crown that she was going to give to her baby, her gold necklace, her earrings and her mother's bracelet. She put the vows inside and closed the lid. She locked it and looked around the room.

"Where did I put that blanket?" Sandra looked everywhere, when she got into the nursery, she found Genie in a rocking chair, staring at the empty crib. Sandra smiled and walked to her husband. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, hey Sweetheart. I was just thinking," Genie said slowly, like he had been daydreaming.

"About what?" Sandra sat in her husband's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I was daydreaming when our baby was born and she was the most beautiful baby girl," Genie was lost in dream land again.

"So you want a girl? I can try to make that happen...No promises though, you got a 50/50 shot of being right," Sandra giggled and kissed her husband. She laid her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. Sandra's hands moved from Genie's neck and to her stomach. "Tell me more about your dream,"

"I just imagined us being perfect parents, but I know that's not going to happen. It's our first baby, we're going to make mistakes," Sandra giggled.

"What parents are the perfect parents? Genie, if life was perfect you'd be boring and so would I. Life means mistakes and love, danger and excitement, fear and sorrow. Life is everything," Sandra kissed Genie's nose and sighed. They stayed like that for hours, mostly because they both fell asleep.

Dinner was eventful. Sandra was accused of stealing two of the Sultan's crown jewels.

"WHAT?! I would never!" Sandra yelled as Razoul had her handcuffed, "You are mistaking me for someone else! GENIE!" Genie was being held back by two guards. So was everyone else. "SULTAN!"

"Silence!" Razoul slapped her face, Genie was getting madder by the second, "You stole the Sultan's crown jewels."

"I keep trying to tell you I didn't steal them! Their mine! The first one was my first crown handed down my family for decades, the second was mine!" Sandra struggled, the stress getting to her.

"Let her go! The stress isn't good for her and the baby!" Genie turned into a fly but was caught by a guard, "Sandra!"

"Let me go!" Sandra was being dragged out of the room, "SULTAN! HELP!" Sandra was then gagged and she started crying. She pleaded to Genie with her eyes as she was dragged out into the hallway. She saw Zanibab and moaned.

"Oh dear! What happened? What you do?" Sandra shook her head, "Nothing? Then why is Razoul dragging you off to the dungeons?" She stared at her, "Of course! OK, don't worry; you'll be out of there in no time!" She turned into a Jedi Knight and walked in front of Razoul, "This is not the woman you're looking for,"

"What? Of course she is!"

'_Dang it! His mind's too strong!'_ Zanibab sighed then her face brightened. '_The Sultan!'_ She ran to the Sultan's bedroom. "SULTAN! Sandra's under arrests! Wait; are those the two crown jewels that I've been looking for?"

"Yes. They never left this room," The Sultan said, "You said Sandra has been arrested?"

"For stealing those jewels! Come on, she's in trouble!" The Sultan followed quickly behind a still Jedi Zanibab and Rizwana turned into a Jedi Knight, following the Sultan.

"RAZOUL! Let _PRINCESS_ Sandra Maram Nejem go this instant!" The Sultan cried. Sandra looked at the Nejem Twins with a look of gratitude.

"But Sultan, she's..."

"Not a thief, now I see she has a bruise forming on her cheek. Razoul, you do not hit women, especially pregnant women. Let her go," Razoul kept walking.

"If you don't let her go you're fired!" Sultan shouted.

Razoul kept dragging Sandra off to the dungeon.

"You're fired!" Sultan exclaimed.

Genie worked some magic making Razoul let go of Sandra and disappear.

"Phew that was a close one," Sandra sighed.

"You know I would rescue you in an instant whenever you were in trouble," Genie kissed Sandra.

"That guard was no good, Daddy, he should never put anybody in the dungeon against your orders," Jasmine told him.

"You're right dearest. We both know Sandra is not a thief," Jasmine noticed the bruising forming on Sandra's cheek.

Jasmine went to get Sandra an ice pack.

"Genie..." Sandra sobbed into Genie's chest. Genie rubbed her back, trying to comfort her.

"It's alright...He hit you?!" Sandra nodded her head, "Oh for the first time in my long life I wish I could kill somebody!" Jasmine came back into the hallway.

"Here Sandra," Jasmine put the icepack on Sandra's cheek, "Come on, you need to lie down...Maybe we should go to the doctor first. Just to make sure everything's OK," Sandra nodded her head and gripped Genie tighter as they walked to the doctor/midwife's. After a few minutes, the doctor deemed Sandra fine, just shaken. Genie thanked the doctor and they left.

"Sandra, I would have been there in a heart beat if those stupid guards... They did something, I couldn't disappear and reappear by your side, I feel so responsible..."

"You did nothing wrong. You tried to save me, that's all that counts," Sandra kissed his cheek and sighed, "I just wish what happened to that guard,"

"Don't worry, he's never going to bother anybody again," Genie hugged Sandra tightly; "Now let's get some sleep. We had a very eventful day," Sandra nodded her head and dressed into her nightgown. Genie braided Sandra's hair and they got into bed. He kissed her cheek and her stomach and they fell asleep.

"Ooo! I can't believe that happened!" Jasmine was pacing about Aladdin's room, angry as a bee.

"Jasmine, Razoul has been trying to get me for years, even AFTER we became engaged. He's just trying to find someone to arrest, and unfortunately it was Sandra," Aladdin walked up to Jasmine and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her cheek and nibbled on her ear.

"Aladdin, stop! If you keep going we're not gonna stop!" Jasmine shuddered. Aladdin nipped her ear one more time then pulled back, "Seriously though, I have asked my father for years to get him fired! He always said that he would 'get around to it' but he never did. Razoul arrested Sandra once before,"

"He did? When?" Aladdin asked surprised.

"We were 6. Sandra and I were playing in my room when Razoul came in; he claimed that Sandra stole my father's crown jewel...That happened again! Sandra now has two crown jewels and she was arrested again. Oh, I'm glad Genie sent that man somewhere far away! Wonder where that was..."

"While you got the icepack, I asked Genie and he said the Himalayas. Apparently it's a cold mountain," Aladdin kissed Jasmine goodnight and yelled out the door, "Goodnight Jafar!"

"Night Aladdin!" Jafar called back.

"Being nice to Jafar?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah, I found it pointless to be angry at him. So I'm trying to be nice to him. If we turn out friends then that's a plus. As long as you're happy,"

"Thank you, goodnight Aladdin," Jasmine kissed her fiancé and walked to her room to go to bed.


	6. Christmas And A Snowball Fight

_**Disclaimer: jjf2005: ARW and I don't own Aladdin...much to our regret Disney owns them...I wish I owned Jafar!**_

_**ARW: And I wish I owned Genie but that's a lawsuit waiting to happen.**_

_**Genie&Jafar: Did someone say wish? *Snaps fingers* We are now yours.**_

_**ARW: YAY! GENIE!**_

_**jjf2005: Jafar!**_

_***Sirens heard in distance***_

_**ARW: Crud.**_

_**jjf2005: Much to our regret, we wish we didn't own you.**_

_**Genie&Jafar: Dang.**_

_**ARW: We only own Sandra Maram and any characters that you don't recognize...LW479 owns Rizwana and Zanibab.**_

_**LW479: FINALLY!**_

_**jjf2005: GET OFF!**_

_**LW479: No need to be hurtful!(Spencer-iCarly)**_

_**Chapter 7**_

Sandra watched Genie set up an artificial pine tree. She didn't know what it was for.

"Genie, what's the tree for?"

"Christmas! Genie's celebrate it and if they live with friends and have a family, they celebrate it with them. One tradition is setting up the tree. I need some help, can you help me?"

"Sure!" Sandra was excited about this holiday. She got up(with little difficulty) and walked to Genie. She helped him string the lights and hang ornaments. One ornament she had to stand on her tiptoes to put on. When she had it on, Sandra leaned back down. She felt something kick her ribcage. She placed her hand over her stomach and felt it again. The _baby_ kicked her. Sandra smiled widely and Genie noticed.

"Sandra? You alright?" Genie asked worried.

"Come here," Sandra motioned Genie to come over to her and he did so quickly. She placed his hand on her stomach and waited. Genie felt his baby kick his hand, "Did you feel that?"

"Yes," Genie said happily. He kissed her and picked her up. He ran with her in his arms to their room. They almost hit Jasmine.

"AH!" Jasmine dodged them just in time, "Wonder what's going on? Better ask later." Jasmine walked into the living room and saw a half finished tree. She rolled her eyes and started putting ornaments on.

Meanwhile, the Sultan, Jafar, Aladdin, and Jasmine were busy decorating the palace for Christmas. While hanging up the lights, Sultan fell off the stool and Jasmine had to catch him.

"Maybe we should hang them up this way," Jafar pulled out his staff that he had long forgotten about since he reformed.

"I said no more evil magic!" Sultan exclaimed.

"It's not evil magic, it's magically hanging up the lights," Jafar grabbed his staff and told the lights "You will now light up." The lights magically lit up in the palace.

"You are a genius!" Jasmine exclaimed kissing him.

"Yeah you are smart," Aladdin just gave him a hi five.

"At least everyone seems to be getting along well at Christmas time, well I better not speak to soon a fight might start up again," Jasmine thought.

After they hung up the lights, they hung ornaments from the walls. Using the same magic to get the ornaments to cooperate.

"Hit the deck!" Jafar yelled as an ornament flew towards them. Sandra and Genie ducked as the ornament rushed past their heads.

"Jafar, what the heck was that?" Sandra yelled. Jafar knew what was coming. Morning sickness stopped for Sandra, her mood swings are a little more severe, and she has weird cravings(For example...Fish and chocolate, chocolate shakes and french fries, and then pretzels and cream cheese).

"I...I'm sorry Sandra. An ornament went wild on me." Jafar explained. "We were just setting up for Christmas."

"Speaking of Christmas," Zanibab and Rizwana sang together, " 'What is Christmas with no snow' ?"

" 'No white Christmas with no'," Genie sang.

" 'No snow, snow, SNOW!'" The Nejem siblings sang.

"You forgot Genie!" Rizwana poked his chest.

"Sorry! Let's go and make it snow." Genie and the Nejem twins walked out into the hot December day in Agrabah, "Won't be hot for long!" They flew high up into the air and started the spell.

"Snow, it won't be long before we'll all be there with snow," Genie sings.(The siblings will trade. Genie, Rizwana, Zanibab, Genie, Rizwana and so on)

"Snow, I want to wash my hands, my face and hair with snow." Rizwana sang.

"Snow I long to clear a path and lift a spade of snow...Snow...Oh, to see a great big man entirely made of snow." Zanibab sang.

"Where it's snowing, all winter through. That's where I want to be."

"Snowball throwing. That's what I'll do!"

"How I'm longing to ski"

"Through the snow-oh-oh-oh-oh." They all sang.

"Those glist'ning houses that seem to be built of snow."

"Snow Oh, to see a mountain covered with a quilt of snow,"

"What is Christmas with no snow?" Sang the twins.

"No white Christmas with no snow?" Genie sang.

"No no. Snow snow,snow!" They all sang.

"I'll soon be there with snow,"Rizwana sang.

"I'll wash my hair with snow,"

"And with a spade of snow, I'll build a man that's made of snow."

"I'd love to stay up with you but I recommend a little shuteye. Go to sleep. And dream. Of snow,"

"Snow," Zanibab sang with,

"Snow," Genie came in,

"SNOW!" They all sang. The spell ended and clouds came in. It got cold and it started snowing. Sandra walked outside and gasped.

Genie made a snowball and threw it at Sandra, Sandra threw it back.

Jafar ducked as the snowball flew past his head, Jafar chucked the snowball at Aladdin.

Aladdin chucked it back.

Jasmine cut in and started throwing snowballs. The Sultan even joined in, instead of trying to break up the ruckus. Jasmine got both of her men with a snowball.

"I'm hungry for some onion rings and ice cream," Sandra told the.

"Sandra, you are craving all this weird stuff," Jasmine told her.

"At least I don't crave dirt or clay so I don't have pica," Sandra replied.

Jasmine made Sandra some onion rings and chocolate ice cream.

"I can sort of see the sugar and salt combination. It's kind of tasty," Jasmine said.

"Yeah chocolate covered pretzels, I love those," Aladdin replied.

"Me too," Jafar agreed.

"Okay stop your making me hungry!" Genie told them.

It was time for bed.

Jasmine bid both of her lovers goodnight and gave them both a kiss on the lips.

"Goodnight Jafar!" Aladdin called out.

"Night Aladdin, by the way why are you being so nice to me?" asked Jafar.

"I figure I owe you one," Aladdin replied giving him a hi five.

"Well, I'm glad to see everybody's being nice on Christmas!" Sandra exclaimed.

"I hope we can keep the peace," Genie replied.

"Ahhh, the beautiful snow! Speaking of which..."

"Zanibab. Don't kiss that rock!" Too late. Zanibab froze her lips to the rock. "I had to say it."

"Jufst hvp mh."(Just help me!) Rizwana pulled her sister off the rock and her lips were a few feet long. Rizwana snapped her fingers and she was free!

"Next time, DON'T KISS a rock and hope it turns into a male genie hunk!" Rizwana scolded.

"I missed the cold that's all!" Zanibab yelled. They walked back to their lamp and entered. Since Genie didn't live there anymore, they kicked his stuff out and their rooms were larger. Rizwana's was blue, red, and red-violet, Zanibab's was blue, red and green. They walked into their rooms and fell asleep. "I found something of Genie's in my room!"

"What?" Rizwana asked.

"Look's life platform shoes and afro wig, along with a record of Elvis and OH! Elvis himself!"

"So that's where I heard that voice. Man, get him back to his time!" Rizwana snapped her fingers and they all disappeared. Elvis was now back in 1953 and the Nejem twins fell asleep.

Sandra woke up the next morning cold. She looked at Genie, who somehow stole all the covers in the night. She pulled them back and she fell asleep. Genie, unconsciously grabbed them back. The fight for the covers went on for about five minutes, Zanibab got mad.

"Oh, for the love of Allah! ENOUGH!" Zani's had flew out of the lamp and snapped. The covers covered them both equally, she added another blanket just in case. Rizwana checked the time.

"2:01 AM... how long were they going at it?" Asked Rizwana.

"Since 1:56. But while sleeping? 9:00 PM! I never got any sleep, honestly I thought they were doing something."

"Me too."

"Should I do a blow horn?"

"No. It is early. Let's go back to bed." Rizwana went back to bed. Zani flew out of the lamp for a second and slapped Genie. Just for kicks. Genie just twitched, "Shoot, I thought he would wake up." She flew back into the lamp and her room, where she cuddled a stuffed animal, that looked like it was from 2002.(It is Stitch if you don't know!)

"Why torture our brother?" Rizwana asked sleepily.

"Because...it's...fun..." Zanibab fell asleep.

Breakfast the next morning was simple, except for Sandra who wanted peanut butter and syrup on her waffles.

"Who wants to watch "White Christmas" later?" Genie asked.

"Me me me!" everyone shouted. Genie put "White Christmas" on the DVD.

Sandra and Genie had their arms wrapped around each other. Jasmine had one arm on Aladdin and the other arm on Jafar.

"Father, did Mom have morning sickness and weird cravings when she was pregnant with me?" asked Jasmine.

"Oh yes, I remember her wanting strawberries dipped in peanut butter," Sultan told her.

"That does sound good," Sandra started to crave strawberries and peanut butter.

"Last night I caught Sandra eating pickle relish straight from the jar," Jafar told Sultan.

Everybody started laughing.

"That's true, I got hungry in the middle of the night," Sandra admitted.

"Someone's got to keep an eye on you baby," Genie joked.

"Well, it will hopefully be over soon, and I won't be wanting weird or gross foods all the time, though this beats throwing up," Sandra told him.

They continued to watch the they saw kissing in the movie.

Jasmine kissed both Jafar and Aladdin, Genie and Sandra had a make out session, and the Sultan was feeling left out he didn't have anybody to make out with.

"It's OK Sultan, we don't have anyone either, and GET A ROOM!" Zanibab said, they all stopped.

After the movie was over, Genie popped in another movie called 'Christmas Vacation'

"Genie if you put in one more movie I'm going to pop from popcorn overlo-OH! Never mind!" Zanibab made sure she was hungry and created a ten foot gallon of popcorn. She climbed a ladder and Rizwana followed. "Come on Sandra!"

"No thanks!" Sandra called.

"Ah well, more for me!" Zanibab called. "Cannonball!" Popcorn flew everywhere and Genie and Sandra caught a few pieces in their mouths. Zanibab was swimming in the popcorn, Rizwana followed. "This is so weird, yet it feels so good!" Zanibab said.

"Except for the burning sensation in your eyeballs!" Rizwana complained. The movie's opening credits started to roll.

"It's that time, Christmas time is here  
Everybody knows there's not a better time of year  
Hear that sleigh, Santa's on his way  
Hip, hip hooray for Christmas vacation

Gotta a ton of stuff to celebrate  
(jing-a-ling-a-ling-a-ling-ling)  
Now it's getting closer I can't wait  
(jang-a-lang-a-lang-a-lang-lang)  
gonna make this holiday as pefect as can be  
just wait and see this Christmas vacation

This old house, sure is looking good  
Got ourselves the finest snowman in the neighborhood  
Ain't it fun always on the run?  
That's how it's done on Christmas vacation

Let's all deck the halls and light the lights  
(jing-a-ling-a-ling-a-ling-ling)  
Get a toasty fire burning bright  
(jang-a-lang-a-lang-a-lang-lang)  
Give St. Nick the warmest welcome that he's ever had  
We're so glad it's Christmas vacation

And when the nights are peaceful and serene  
We can cuddle up and do our Christmas dreaming

(jing-a-ling-a-ling-a-ling-ling)  
(jang-a-lang-a-lang-a-lang-lang)  
(jing-a-ling-a-ling-a-ling-ling)

Christmas vacation, Christmas vacation  
Christmas vacation, Christmas vacation  
Christmas vacation, Christmas vacation  
We're so glad it's Christmas vacation

Peace and joy and love are everywhere  
(jing-a-ling-a-ling-a-ling-ling)  
you can feel the magic in the air  
(jang-a-lang-a-lang-a-lang-lang)  
let the spirit of the season carry us away  
Hip, hip hooray for Christmas vacation

Fa la la la la and ho ho ho  
(jing-a-ling-a-ling-a-ling-ling)  
jingle, jangle, jingle as we go  
(jang-a-lang-a-lang-a-lang-lang)  
let the spirit of the season carry us away  
(jing-a-ling-a-ling-a-ling-ling)  
Hip, hip hooray for Christmas vacation  
(jang-a-lang-a-lang-a-lang-lang)"(**ARW and jjf2005: If you want to watch the beginning, go to watch?v=-X0Trv7vOn0&feature=related. You won't be disappointed. If you want, watch the entire thing on youtube. It's hilarious!)**

Everyone was laughing at this movie. The attic scene had Rizwana falling out of the popcorn tub, but Zanibab pulled her back in, with popcorn spilling onto everyone else. Sandra got bored and climbed up the popcorn tub with a big bowl. She filled it with pop corn then walked back down.

"Hey we just lost half our inventory!" Zanibab joked. Everyone laughed. Sandra lost her footing and started falling.

"AAAHH!" Sandra fell and Genie caught her and managed to catch all the popcorn too.

After the movie, they went to play out in the snow.

"Hey let's make a snowman," Jasmine suggested.

Everyone else agreed. Jasmine was really hyper from the soda during the movie.

She was practically bouncing off the wall.

Jasmine started rolling in the snow, and tossing it around.

"Jazzy calm down!" Sandra exclaimed.

"Yeah babe what's with all the hyperness?" asked Aladdin.

"I just can't control myself," Jasmine giggled.

Jafar was just as hyper. He started rolling around with Jasmine.

"Have you ever tried eating snow?" asked Jasmine.

"No, it's worth a try," Jafar replied.

Jafar picked up some snow and tried it.

"Hey not bad," he said.

Jasmine tried it too.

"Just needs some sugar and it would be like ice cream," Jasmine replied.

"Okay guys, you're not the ones to have these cravings, only me. Plus if you crave snow, dirt, or anything like that you should see a doctor you might have pica," Sandra told them.

"We're just a little hyper is all," Jasmine replied.

"Speaking of which I could go for some steak fat," Sandra told them.

"Steak fat? You mean just the fat off the steak? GROSS!" exclaimed Aladdin. Zanibab covered her mouth and Rizwana looked a little green.

"Give her a break, she's having another weird craving," Genie told them.

"What did you say street rat?" Sandra said through her teeth.

"Oooooo you in trouble!" Zanibab and Rizwana told Aladdin. Aladdin looked quite scared. Sandra stomped up to him and stared him down. Aladdin started shaking.

"I just said the fat off of steak is gross, in my opinion," Aladdin replied.

"Well, I can't help it!" Sandra screamed.

"I'm sorry," Aladdin apologized.

"You SHOULD be!" Sandra yelled.

"Gee, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings I was just sharing my opinion," Aladdin told Sandra.

"Well you DID!" Sandra stormed out.

"Aladdin, mood swings and weird cravings are all part of pregnancy, I'm sure Jasmine will go through the same thing, and you'll have to be with her through  
it," Genie explained.

"Okay yeah I opened my big mouth when I shouldn't have, I guess I should go back and give a sincere apology," Aladdin told Genie. Aladdin went to find Sandra.

"Sandra, I am really sorry. I didn't understand what you're going through, now I can understand. I feel so stupid for opening my big fat mouth," Aladdin told Sandra.

"I am sorry too, you're right the fat off steak would be gross to most people. I wouldn't really eat the fat off of steak, I could choke on it, and I'm sure neither of you want to hurt the baby with the Heimlich. Please forgive me. I shouldn't have gone off on you like that," Sandra said. Aladdin hugged her.

Jasmine had finally calmed down from her sugar rush.

"HEY LOOK! I MADE A SNOWMAN THAT LOOKS LIKE A DRAGON!" Zanibab yelled, the other two Nejem siblings sighed, Zanibab was all about the dragons, and Genie and Rizwana were annoyed that she had dragons EVERYWHERE, when they shared the lamp.

After Sandra accepted the fact she couldn't have any steak fat, she snuck into the kitchen and ate salsa straight from the jar. Rizwana caught her and poofed up chips for her to use to eat it; she also gave her two gallons of milk to calm her mouth down.

Sandra was getting ready for bed, brushing her long brown/black hair... Until she couldn't reach the bottom.

"Genie? Little help here?" Sandra handed him the brush and he started brushing.

"You have thick hair. The brush doesn't go through it as easily as it did on our honeymoon." Genie had to use the brush on both sides of her hair, going underneath to get the knots out.

"Really? Hmm... I didn't have this much hair earlier... Might be from my pregnancy." Genie braided it and Sandra kissed him.

"Could be; I love you, you know that?"

"I know. I love you too. So does this baby." Sandra kissed her husband again and went under the covers on their bed. Genie followed quickly. He crawled up next to Sandra and wrapped his arms around her. When his left hand rested on Sandra's swollen stomach he felt his child kick and Genie went to sleep smiling.

Rizwana woke up the next morning early enough to cook breakfast for everyone. Zanibab and Genie loved her cooking; she learned from the best (her mother). She walked into the kitchen to Sandra eating strawberries with whipped cream.

"I see someone doesn't need breakfast." Rizwana said aloud. Sandra jumped.

"Ah! Don't do that! You scared me!"

"Sorry I couldn't resist." Rizwana grabbed a strawberry and bit into it. "I was going to make breakfast; you want something normal for once?"

"Just make a fruit platter for everyone, maybe some cereal. I think the junk food from yesterday has everyone feeling sluggish."

"Not you! It's 6:15 in the morning! Better go back to Genie before he wakes up." Sandra nodded and ran back to her room. Rizwana laughed and grabbed some fruit. She put a spell on it so the fruit didn't spoil and started chopping the fruit. Halfway through with making breakfast she noticed half the fruit was missing. She saw the knife eating the fruit!

"Zanibab Nejem!" the knife looked at her, "Don't eat the fruit! Breakfast will be ready soon." the knife turned into the green Nejem sister.

"But Rizwana I-"

"GO!" Rizwana chopped more fruit and made a pot of oatmeal. (Disgusting but add your favorite fruit and whipped cream and sugar... Yummy!) She made sure the oatmeal would stay hot and set the table. She placed the fruit out along with cinnamon powder, whipped cream, glasses of milk and bowls of oatmeal ready. She also made eggs in case no one wanted oatmeal. Zanibab, Genie and Sandra were the first ones in the room.

"FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOODFOODFOODFOODFOODFOODFOOD FOOD!" Zanibab pushed Genie over and ran to the food! "OATMEAL! BANANAS! STRAWBERRIES! BLUEBERRIES! YUMMY!" She was still wearing her blue PJs, which complemented her green skin, and it had a big 4 with a circle around it. (Fantastic Four)

"Rizwana you outdid yourself!" Genie complimented.

"Thank you. Now if you will excuse me," Rizwana turned into an intercom," Breakfast!" She changed back to normal and the rest of the group came in to eat. Rizwana gave Abu an apple, Raja meat and sewed Carpet back together since he slept under Raja's claws. Everyone was thankful for the oatmeal and not junk food!

"Where's the Sultan?" Rizwana asked.

"He had diplomatic duties to attend to." Jasmine said. Sandra was eating her oatmeal until she started chocking. Genie had to hold her while Zanibab entered her mouth in a mini submarine. Zanibab removed the food and exited Sandra's mouth.

"Thanks." Sandra said while taking small sips of milk.

"Your welcome. If you died Genie would be devastated!" Zanibab joked. Everyone laughed and finished their breakfast. Rizwana put on warmer clothes and walked outside.

"Hope we don't get snowed in." Rizwana said.

"Snowed in?" Sandra asked.

"Yeah, last year we had snow so high we needed a 100 degree day to melt half of it!" Zanibab said. Sandra laughed and chucked a snowball at them. "Duck!" Zanibab ducked and the snowball hit Genie in the head.

"Uh oh." Sandra whispered.

"'Uh oh.' is right Sweetheart!" Genie started chasing her through the snow. Sandra barley made it ten feet when Genie caught her and pulled her into the snow.

"Cold!" Sandra yelled. Snow went down her shirt. "Genie!"

"Sorry, but you asked for it!" Genie laughed. Zanibab stuffed snow down the back of Genie's pants, "AHHH! Zanibab!" Genie started chasing Zanibab around in the snow.

"Rizwana!" Rizwana was trying to get the snow that still managed somehow to get down her shirt. She looked at Zanibab being chased by Genie. She created a huge snowball and threw it at Genie. He turned into a Genie shaped snowman.

"Genie?" Sandra walked up to him and started wiping off the snow. He blinked a few times and shivered. "Help me!" Sandra yelled to Jasmine. She and Jafar and Aladdin ran to Genie and started brushing the snow off.

"I think we should go inside now and Zanibab should leave the country!" Rizwana yelled.

"Already halfway to the border!" A faint sounding Zanibab yelled. Sandra laughed and placed her hands over her stomach.

"Sandra, you alright?" Jasmine asked. Sandra nodded.

"The baby's just kicking me." Sandra said as if it was normal. Jasmine'e eyes bugged out of her head, Jafar's mouth dropped and Aladdin looked a little dazed. "What?"

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Jasmine screeched. She ran and hugged Sandra tightly. Sandra started laughing.

"One, it never came up and two, I didn't want to tell you because this is how you would react!" Sandra joked. Jasmine laughed and placed her hand on Sandra's stomach. She felt the baby kick and giggled.

"Ah this might be one of the more perfect moments in life huh Genie?" Sandra asked.

"Yep, I know my life is perfect. Ever since I met you."

"Aww, you big blue romantic guy you!" Sandra kissed his cheek and giggled.

**ARW: OK, we've noticed that we have lots of people reading this story...**

**jjf2005: But NO ONE'S REVIEWING! Come on! We work hard on this and we only have two reviewers!**

**ARW: Calm down! We want to know that our work is appreciated. Same goes for 'Mysterious Love Notes'. You have to read and review that one before you read this one otherwise you have no idea what's going on!**

**jjf2005: Review please! Anonymous reviews are allowed!**

**ARW: Do it or we will send the Jafar from the movie and not our nice Jafar after you!**

**jjf2005: Yep! We will also send some people from the show ****Mamma Mia**** to go get you!**

**ARW: PLEASE REVIEW! WE'RE BEGGING! *gets on knees* PLEASE! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**


End file.
